kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)
Dexter is still a boy genius and devoted to science, with Ms. Mimi's little boy, but is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his tv version, and is haunted by the death of his older sister Dee Dee, who died trying to protect him by Ms. Mimi's trust solders/scout friend in site during a fight with his arch rival Mandark/Decepticons. He challenges the Powerpuff Girls to a test of combat no sooner after meeting them, which ends in a tie due to Jack's interferance. 黑猫警长之吃丈夫的螳螂 It is known that Dexter has a crush on Blossom, who he saves after the latter is kidnapped by Mandark. Brick and Dexter Fight to win Blossoms heart. Dexter quote: "(too Kayloo) MY FAULT!!!!! YOU LIE TO ME!!!, YOU KILL MY SISTER (Sparks fly between their eyes.) but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?!!!!! 黑猫警长 第一部 那就是合唱团！ Appearance Dexter has a more drastic manga appearance in the comic, appearing much taller and older with longer and slightly straighter hair. Just like his tv version, Dexter wears large black glasses, purple gloves, and a while lab coat (which later gains the appearance of a long trench coat.) As Cartoon or Apocalyptic; Personality Dexter is an extremely intelligent boy (a self described "Boy Genius") who has been creating fantastic inventions since he was a baby. He considers Albert Einstein to be his greatest influence. He is normally in conflict with his sweet sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a Russian accent (a reference to Genndy Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood and prank calls Rob Renzetti sent to Tartakovski while the two were at CalArts). Dexter's favorite superheros are Major Glory, Action Hank and Monkey (not realizing that Monkey is in fact his own lab monkey). Despite his great genius, Dexter is in fact very naive and occasionally very ignorant about certain subjects to the point where it seems like he lacks common sense; such examples of are his ignorance to the nature of girls, classic arcade machines and matters relating to nature, having not even known about famed biologist and friar Gregor Mendel the discoverer of DNA until Dee Dee told him, which clearly shows that despite his vast capabilities, Dexter is still a young and inexperienced child who lacks wisdom and experience. Dexter is the most developed character so far in the comic. He is portrayed less arrogant and more mature than his original tv counterpart, but is still highly devoted to science and brave in the face of danger. He is haunted by the death of his older sister Dee Dee, who died trying to protect him during a fight with his arch rival Mandark. Dexter also has a crush on Blossom. Until Brick shows up to win Blossom's heart Powers and abilities Like in the tv version, Dexter is a boy genius with high intellect, who uses his many inventions to aid him in life. He is also seen using projectile stars in the shape of a 'D' like he sometimes does in the tv series. But unlike his tv counterpart, Dexter has an invention known as Power Gloves which are large robotic gloves that form around his hands and arms that make him stronger and nearly indestructable in combat. Relationships Blossom It has become quite clear to everyone by now that Dexter has a crush on Blossom, which may have escalated into more than just a crush. Unbeknowest to him, Blossom also likes Dexter. Dexter rescues Blossom after she is kidnapped by Mandark. Blossom is shown to care for Dexter so much as she often offers him comfort when he is feeling depressed over the loss of his sister. Mandark Like the tv series, Mandark is Dexter's bitter rival in the fields of science, but later escalated into something much worse after Dee Dee's death during one of their usual scruffles. When Dexter finds Mandark at the cemetary, he is angry enough to kill him, but chooses not to. During their final battle, Mandark demands that Dexter kill, but the latter refuses on the grounds that Dee Dee wouldn't have wanted that. Dee Dee Dexter's older sister, who had died after jumping in front of a blast that was aimed at Dexter during one of his fights with Mandark. It is shown in flashbacks that they had the same brother/sister relationship they had in the tv series. But after her death, Dexter was so hurt by it that he is now attempting to re-create her as an android by using organs from human donars in order to make her as human as possible, despite the fact that he had once promised her that he would never use science to help her should anything happen to her. Otto Dexter is shown to be very good friends with Otto (from Time Squad). When Blossom stumbles upon his makeshift lab in the library, Otto takes her back in time to show her the Dexter's tragic past. When Mandark kidnaps Blossom, Otto is used as a messenger to inform Dexter of Mandark's doings. He later shows up with Blossom and Bubbles to help Dexter and Blossom in the final battle against Mandark. Dad Dexter's father normally tends to show favoritism to Dee Dee due to her athletic prowess, but will occasionally side with Dexter when facing a challenge between the sexes. Dad is also depicted as unreasonably hostile towards Dexter when he interferes with a sports-related activity such as watching the "biggest golf match of the year" or breaking his bowling trophy. Despite all this, Dad has proven to be closest to Dexter, to the point where he was more than happy to make Dexter "destroy" Dee Dee in a snowball competition and appeal to Dexter to give him his desired muffins to the point where he could seemingly control Dexter. He has also gone to great lengths to show his love for his son, showing that he has a very close bond with Dexter. Mom Dexter appears to be fairly close to his mother, and appears to have inherited his intellect from her side of the family (specifically from her father). He is sometimes embarrassed by her, such as when she kept causing a ruckus at a chess tournament in an effort to cheer him on and ended up getting him disqualified. However at times it has been shown that Dexter greatly fears her and she has shown to be even more hostile and harsh than Dad when it comes to punishments and may even become extremely angry over the slightest objection that Dexter may have. Major Glory Dexter is a huge fan of Major Glory. He regularly watches his show, reads his comic books, plays with his toys, and loves everything that's related to him. Major Glory is Dexter's entertainment idol. Dexter has even met Major Glory in person on certain occasions such as the episodes Star Spangled Sidekicks and Figure Not Included. Olga Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. Dexter at first doesn't anything know about Olga until Mandark talks about her. Dexter finally realizes who Olga is after Blossom reveals "Lala Vava"s last name. Dexter feels it's his duty to protect her. [[Smurfette (2017)|Smurfette Smurfette was the best friend of Smurfs (As discussed in Smurfs: The Lost Village). Autobots Autobots's old friends Fusion: When fused with Smurfette they from into Smurf-Dexter When fused with Army, Sapphire and Amethyst (or Sugilite) they from into Suglioner When fused with Aladar they from into a Iguano-ter Gallery Dexter.png|Dexter.png Fix the lab Png1.png|Dexter.png Principal Dexter.png|Png. Principal Dexter YEAH_SCIENCE (2).png|YEAH SCIENICE Happy as can be!.png|HAPPY can be! Feeling fine.png|Feeling Fine Depressed.png|Despressd Dee Dee and the Man 36vhgjf.png|Dexter being Alone Dee Dee and the Man 37.png|She found her brother give sign Dex_dexter_174x252.png|Dex_dexter_174x252 Clip-art-dexters-laborsatory-660349.jpg|Clip-art-dexters-laborsatory-660349 640.png|Comparison of Dexter's old appearance to his new appearance latest12.png Dexter's Laboratory HD Wallpapers6.jpg latest123.png latest345.png IMG_2121.PNG|Can we being Dexter smiling.png Characters (from Dee Dee and the Man).png|Dexter Dexter 1230596.png Dexter.12344.png Giraffe and Dexter.png Dexter and Dee Dee.png.png Characters.png|Characters 34ZX.png Grass.PNG|Grass is an Element in BIONICLE. This element is used by Autobots and Turaga of Air. Trivia * Dexter's voice actor is Christine Cavanaugh and Candi Milo in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Tara Strong, who is the voice of Bubbles from Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls. * Dexter's last name has never been revealed throughout the entire series. * In the episode Go Dexter Family Go!, Dexter says his favorite color is orange, but in a previous episode he stated his favorite color was blue. * Dexter speaks with a Russian accent, although the rest of his family doesn't. ** In "Ego Trip", his young adult self and his old man self didn't have Russian accents like he did, however his adult self did. ** Dexter's Russian accent is a reference to the accent Genndy Tartakovsky used to speak with when he was a little kid. * Dexter's age is never mentioned in the series, but according to the song "Love According to Dexter", Dexter is said to be 8 years old. * Dexter's astrological sign was first shown to be Capricorn in the episode "A Hard Day's Day," but the season 3 episode "Mind Over Chatter" lists his birthday as March 24, which would actually make him an Aries. ** However as seasons 3 and 4 were not overseen by series creator Genndy Tartakovsky, the validity of his birth date in said episode is questionable and was likely just an oversight by the staff in season 3. * In seasons 1 and 2, Dexter had a longer head and a double chin and there were two visible buttons on his lab coat, but in seasons 3 and 4, he had a shorter head, no double chin, and had only one visible button. * Although Dexter is the main character, there have been many episodes where he has not appeared. * Dexter has made many cameos in episodes of The Powerpuff Girls. The reason for this is possibly because the creator of The Powerpuff Girls, Craig McCracken helped with making Dexter's Laboratory before he created The Powerpuff Girls. ** In the episode "Powerpuff Bluff" Dexter was seen sleeping with the other kids at Poakey Oaks Kindergarten. ** In the episode "Criss Cross Crises" when Professor Utonium was switching peoples bodies trying to turn them back, one of the people Mrs. Bellum switched bodies with was Dexter. ** In the episode "Forced Kin" when it showed the people that were looking up at Mojo Jojo's giant robot, one of them was Dexter. ** In the episode "Ploys R Us", Professor Untonium was seen getting a stuffed toy of Dexter as well as stuffed toys of Dee Dee and Monkey. * In the episode "Dexter's Wacky Races" Dexter had a car that he invented in his laboratory that he was using in a race that has his parents in it. This means that he was exposing something from his lab to his mom and dad, although he and his parents were never directly in front of each other nor did they make any interaction with each other in the episode. * In the episode "Tribe Called Girl", Dee Dee said that Dexter had special needs, however whether she said this mockingly or if Dexter has an actual disorder remains uncertain. * Dexter's glasses are flat on top when he is feeling content or angry, but when he is shocked or scared, his glasses become rounded at the top. * He has appeared in a variety of Dial M for Monkey episodes such as, Magmanamus, Peltra, Simion, Quackor and Last But Not Beast. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:2012 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Grass Category:Main Character Category:Mammals Category:Animated